


Memorias

by LiberVanAlst



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberVanAlst/pseuds/LiberVanAlst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio ha perdido la memoria hace meses, sin embargo, al único que ha ulvidado es a la persona más importante para él, Romano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorias

_"Las memorias y recuerdos que tuvimos. Las palabras y miradas que nos dedicamos. Las caricias, los besos, todas las sensaciones que inundaban en mis sentidos los he olvidado._  
Entonces ¿por qué me siento de esta manera cuando me miras?.  
Estoy confundido, ya que no te conozco, ya que no te recuerdo… ya que no somos nada"

Se encontraba haciendo el trabajo que le había encomendado su superior. El se encontraba en el escritorio revisando el papeleo con una expresión seria en su rostro.  
Por alguna razón sentía que alguien lo miraba por detrás de la puerta. Un chico de cabellos castaños con un rizo en la parte superior de la cabeza y los ojos grandes de un color verde oliva.  
Decidió ignorarlos por completo pues no estaba como para perder su tiempo con un mocoso.

Lovino lo miraba fijo, sin entenderlo. Esa frialdad que el otro le otorgaba hacía que su pecho le doliera, y su nariz comenzara a picar, con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas a punto de brotar.  
\- Antonio estúpido – Murmuro con el nudo en la garganta a punto de salir, mientras giraba su cuerpo en una media vuelta e iba hacia el balcón al final del pasillo.  
Miraba con nostalgia aquel paisaje, el huerto de tomates que guardaban, donde Antonio y el compartieron momentos. Cuando Antonio lo perseguía para que no se comiera los tomates que ocuparían de comida para la paella. Esos recuerdos, por fin hicieron que el nudo saliera, y su rostro, se lleno de lágrimas.

Antonio salía del despecho, con unos papeles bajo el brazo mientras miraba a los dos lados buscando a su superior, pero en vez de eso se encontró con la silueta tan conocida que lo miraba en secreto.  
\- ¡Hey! – Le saludo con la mano y una sonrisa, sin tocarlo, sin mirarlo.

Lovino calló, y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hablarle, después de todo, sabía que el que España no tuviera memoria era su culpa.  
Se estaba desgarrando, pedazo a pedazo, cada parte de su tierno corazón.  
\- ¿Has visto al rey? Tengo un informe que entregar. – Le seguía sonriendo.

Se había dado cuenta de que el italiano lloraba, pero eso no era su problema, por lo que tampoco le preguntaría como estaba simplemente quería saber si ese mocoso tenía información del paradero de su alteza en ese momento.  
\- No, maldición, vete de una vez – Dijo entre sollozos,

Antes de irse, sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo de pecho y se lo dejó en la barra del balcón a Lovino. Dio media vuelta y caminó.  
Lovino escuchó sus pasos, pausados y sin prisas, cerrando los ojos viendo de reojo el pañuelo que l había dejado. Lo cogió entre sus manos y lo estrechó con su pechó, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo como gotas en diluvio, hasta que el sol…por fin salió.

 _"- Tienes que comer – Sonreí mientras te entregaba la sopa de tomates que te gustaba tanto._  
\- ¡No quiero comer lo que ha hecho un bastardo como tu! – Me respondiste de manera desafiante y tiraste la comida al piso.  
Me sentí frustrado al ver esa escena, no podía creer que semejante monstruo viviera conmigo, pero estaba feliz, porque existías para mí, porque estabas conmigo.  
Necesitaba ver tu rostro una vez mas, seguramente si lo hacía, todos los recuerdos me vendrían a la mente.  
Tomé tu hombro y lo volteé, pero no pude ver nada, tu rostro fue tapado por una oscura niebla, sin embargo, pude oír tu voz de niño a lo lejos.  
\- ¡España!, ¡bastardo! ¡No me dejes idiota! "  
  
Despertó con el cuello y la cabeza mojada, no podía recordar nada aun, solo que estaba encariñado con una pequeña nación de la cual nombre ni se acordaba.  
Se levantó para ir a trabajar nuevamente, pues la noche anterior no había encontrado a su superior para entregar esos informes, luego tendría la tarde libre. Algo era algo.  
Iría a buscar a sus amigos, quizás ligar con una chica y volver… ¿A quién engañaba? El prefería quedarse encerrado y pensando en quien era y a donde tenía que ir, y por sobre todas las cosas, quien era ese pequeño que gritaba por el.

Se encontró en los pasillos con ese sirviente, del cual nombre ni se acordaba. Simplemente desde que había vuelto, el se convirtió en el "Oye tu" personal de Antonio.  
\- Oye tu! ¿Me podrías traer café? – Preguntó dándole una cálida sonrisa – Por favor.  
\- Maldición! Soy Lovino! L-O-V-I-N-O – Se fue enfurecido – ¿Por que no lo recuerdas idiota? – Murmuró bajito mientras ya se encontraba caminando a la cocina a que le dieran un café.  
\- ¡Tsk! ¿Qué pasa con el? – Miró al chico a su lado, un chico rubio, de cabellos largos y finos, alto y de bellos ojos celestes, protegía a la nación de Francia.  
\- ¿Eh? Antonio, nos recuerdas a nosotros pero no a el, ¿no es eso frustrante? – Abrazó a su amigo castaño por los hombros – Ni siquiera porque dijo su nombre…  
\- ¿Por qué tendría que recordar el nombre de un sirviente? – Alzó una ceja y luego miró al chico que estaba en frente suyo.  
\- El no es cualquier sirviente Antonio, el es tu am… - Prusia fue interrumpido-  
\- Aquí está tu café – Lovino miró a los ojos de Antonio cuando le entregó el café.

Ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Romano comenzaba a ponerse rojo, hasta las orejas, mientras Antonio simplemente miraba de reojo su taza de café.  
\- ¿La vas a soltar o también te la tengo que quitar?  
\- I- I-Idiota! – Le gritó y le tiró el café en la cara, yéndose furioso, saliendo de la gran casona.

\- ¡Quema! – Exclamó, mientras Francia le lanzó agua fría y Prusia le pasaba una toalla. – Insisto, ¿Qué pasa con el? ¿Y se supone que debería recordar a un monstruo como… - De pronto se dio cuenta. Todo encajaba perfectamente – Francis, Gilbert! Gracias! – Salió corriendo en busca de Romano, si el se perdía por las calles de Madrid, jamás se lo perdonaría.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Romano!, ¡Hey! – Lo llamaba por las calles desesperado.

 _" – Por favor, ¿puedes dejar de tratarme como basura?, es cierto que no nos agradamos pero al menos tratemos de vivir en paz, ¿quieres? – Te dije mientras bajaste la mirada, te sonrojaste, me diste la mano y asentiste. Fue la primera vez que sentí la calidez de tus pequeñas manos"_ \- Romano, ¿Dónde estás?, ¡por favor aparece! – Comenzó a preguntar a la gente con la descripción del chico.

 _"El día en que empezamos a actuar como una pareja, el día en que me confesé y que tu también te confesaste, fue el mismo día en que unimos nuestros cuerpos. Tu te negabas y vacilabas una y otra vez acerca de lo sucio y vulgar que era una relación homosexual, pero mis cadera vacilaban entre cada embestida que te daba, entre cada beso que te dejaba marcado entre tu pecho y tu cuello. Y ahora después de meses recuerdo esa sensación de tenerte en mis brazos"_ \- Romano! – Bajo los puentes – Romano! – En las catedrales – Romano! – Entre los bosques. El italiano no aparecía por ningún sitio de Madrid.

Cansado de buscar se sentó en una plaza, revolviendo su cabello con ambas manos, sintiendo como la sangre subía por sus arterias hasta su cabeza, y que esta ultima explotaría en cualquier momento.  
Volvió a casa derrotado y al ir a dormir, allí lo encontró, su Lovi, su Romano estaba en su cama, leyendo algo. Se acercó sin decir una palabra, quería sorprenderlo.

\- Antonio… - Murmuró sorprendido cuando lo vio.  
\- Si, estoy aquí… - Se paró en seco al ver los ojos molestos de Lovino.  
\- Yo… ya me he decidido, España recuérdame!, yo haré lo que sea – Desvió su mirada cruzándose de brazos con ese sonrojo notorio en sus mejillas – Me importa un bledo esto, pero recuérdame idiota, recuérdame bastardo! – Le gritó mirándolo a los ojos.

España se sonrió de lo tierno que podía llegar a ser Romano, había comprendido porque se había enamorado de él, y también porque esa unión entre ellos era tan especial.  
Se sorprendió cuando Lovino tomó su mano y lo tiró prácticamente a la cama, encaramándose en el, mientras quitaba la camisa que llevaba.  
\- Si tu no me recuerdas… - Mordió su labio inferior pues en realidad le estaba costando decir aquellas palabras – Si tu no me recuerdas, ¡haré que tu maldito cuerpo lo recuerde!

Por fin lo dijo, aquello que hace meses intentaba decir, aquello que su cuerpo le pedía hace tiempo, lo dijo con firmeza. Besó a España, primero nervioso, y luego tomandose la confianza de meter su lengua en tal cavidad, abriendo uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Antonio. Bajó su cabeza hacia el pecho del mayor lamiendo, nuevamente con nerviosismo, y bajando por su vientre, encontrándose con los pantalones negros de Antonio.  
Abrió la bragueta con su mano, y cuando comenzó a masajear se dio cuenta que Antonio ya estaba excitado. Supuso que eso iría bien pues ahora el estaba recordando su cuerpo.  
Sacó el miembro de España y comenzó a lamerlo, una y otra vez, metiéndolo en su boca, degustándolo.

Antonio estaba perdido, observando cada movimiento que Romano le otorgaba a su cuerpo, cada temblor que su cuerpo hacía, cada caricia que recibía.  
Ahora recordaba con más claridad las caricias, los besos y las sensaciones que ese pequeño cuerpo, esa pequeña boca, ese pequeño niño le otorgaban.

Tomó por la cintura a Romano y se medio sentó en la cama, besando fogosamente al italiano. Ya no lo aguantaba, lo necesitaba, necesitaba poner su pene en donde correspondía, en donde siempre había correspondido.  
Lo preparó y lo penetró con lentitud, oyendo el gemido y quejido que salían de los labios de Romano, al que amaba con lujuria.  
Comenzó a moverse una y otra vez chocando su pelvis con la del italiano, besando sus labios hasta ponerlos colorados, así como estaba su cara y sus cuerpos compartiendo fluidos.

El orgasmo entre ellos no demoró en llegar, y para cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban ambos recostados, compartiendo el mismo lecho.

 _"- No quiero ver tu estúpida cara en mi vida!, me engañaste como un pendejo, y no soy tu maldito mocoso! – Te ibas molesto, empacando tus cosas, y yo también estaba molesto._  
\- ¡Si es así! Bien, espero que la pases bien con tu complejo de hermano y Feliciano!  
\- ¡No te metas con Feliciano bastardo!  
\- Oh, ¿Qué no me meta con el? Pero tu si quieres meterte con el – Estaba celoso, no razonaba, no me creas por favor.  
\- Que mente tan sucia tienes, eres un estúpido maldito – Me miraste con decepción.  
\- Tú eres el que me deja, después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. – Recuerdo que también me serené y te miré la espalda.  
\- NO TE DEJO PORQUE QUIERO, EL ME NECESITA!  
\- Pues vete de una vez – Me fui al balcón y me apoyé, para ver como preparabas tu maleta, por si tenía un poco de consuelo con verte.

Pescaste tu maleta y te estabas yendo, cuando solo para que me miraras dije lo más estúpido que pude haber dicho en toda mi vida.  
\- ¡Ojalá Feliciano tenga un culo rico y pueda satisfacerte! – Volteaste, vi tu rostro y ya no quería mas, simplemente me voltee, estabas furioso.

Sentí tus pasos a mi espalda y me volteé para mirarte de nuevo, ahora asustado. Me tomaste de la camisa, con tus ojos como fiera clavados en los míos. Me alzaste con una mano y luego, cuando pensé que me matarías, no pudiste. Quisiste tirarme al suelo ara que mi espalda chocara con el balcón, pero en vez de eso calculaste mal y me tiraste del secundo piso al primero, entre los árboles del jardín.  
Lo último que escuché fue un "España bastardo, no me dejes idiota!" De ahí todo se volvió negro."

Despertó sudado nuevamente, por fin había recordado todo lo que había pasado, la pelea y los insultos.  
Romano estaba a su lado, de espaldas a el, sin embargo tomando su mano, con un sollozo entre las almohadas, besando aquella mano que en otro tiempo le había dado de comer.  
\- Perdón, perdón, nunca debí haberte empujado, España bastardo, ¿Por qué te caíste? – Esa calida y generosa mano que no podía dejar ir.  
\- Perdóname tu a mi – Romano se dio vuelta claramente sorprendido, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. – Perdóname tú a mí por haber dicho cosas tan malas de Feliciano. – Sonrió de medio lado y besó la mano de su amante.

No pudo más, no pudo aguantar más. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se lanzó a los brazos de Antonio, como tantas otras veces, siempre buscando consuelo, y buscando refugio, esta vez, estaba buscando la felicidad que perdieron por un tiempo, y obviamente, el perdón en cada una de sus almas.

_"- España idiota, no me dejes solo  
\- Lo siento, nunca más te dejaré solo."_

_Fin_


End file.
